


Suit yourself

by fukamiin



Category: yumecast, yumeirocast, 夢色キャスト | Yumeiro Cast (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, older hinata btw, they just deserve more love, they're engaged and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukamiin/pseuds/fukamiin
Summary: A short fic inspired by the 2017 wedding URs~ someone pointed out the Hinata and Kaito ones and I just couldn't help it~





	Suit yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tweet that inspired me: https://twitter.com/mayochii_/status/902800682066993153  
> thank you, Mayu for always giving me kaihina ideas lol
> 
> also, i used references from this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7742776  
> make sure to read it first~

Night breeze blew gently as the last beam of light disappeared into the horizon.

“Are you nervous?” a familiar, gentle voice came from behind him. The owner of the voice approached him from behind, giving his tensed shoulders some massage.

“I think you could guess.” Murmuring, he tried to force a laughter but wasn’t able to.

“Come on~ we’ve been waiting for this day since so long.” He stopped massaging his partner’s shoulders. “To be all honest with you; I still cannot believe we’re here. Together.”

Carefully he moved to stand next to him, gazing at the view he guessed the other was admiring moments ago. “I noticed you recently liked to stand out here. Almost every night.”

He declaration was met with silence. The other seemed to be taken over by the lake view from the balcony.

“Also, you’re not as talkative as you used to… is something wrong?” gently, he reached to the other’s chin, slowly forcing him to look his way. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Kaito…” he wasn’t ready to meet the other’s gaze. To look at those pair of eyes that reminded him of nothing but night’s gentleness. Its color was captivated him into staring even though he didn’t have the courage to.

He grabbed Kaito’s wrist and released his head. He made sure to be as gentle as he could not to accidentally hurt the other… not again.

Something reflecting the moon’s light as he did so. The sudden, brief blink caught Hinata’s attention.

He gave a look at the hand he was holding. The silver ring the other wore made something move inside of him. But it wasn’t the one that blinked, it was rather his _own_ ring on the same hand he was still grabbing Kaito’s with. He quickly let go, looking away again.

Now he felt like crying.

Noticing the twitching of Hinata’s eyes, Kaito tried to make the other look back at him but this time Hinata was refused to give in.

Kaito sighed. “Fine. If you want it like this…”

Hinata jumped at the words. What is he going to do? Oh no, he surely made him upset.

He instantly looked at where Kaito was standing but he wasn’t there anymore.

Before he could react; he felt something wrapping his body from behind, tightly. “I… I…”

“Shh…” resting his chin on Hinata’s head, Kaito moved his ringed hand and placed it over Hinata’s chest. His heart was beating like crazy. But it was uneven beating.

Hinata _is_ nervous.

He probably shouldn’t force him to say anything right now. Instead, he thought about giving him extra closeness today.

“Let’s go inside. I won’t handle getting you sick near our wedding~” he loosened his arms; giving the other space to move.

Hinata turned and hugged him before he got away. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me nowadays…”

“It’s alright. I understand.” He pushed the other back a little so he could lean in and hug him better. “Can’t help it if you’re still this short~”

“Oh my god, Kaito—”

Kaito tightened his hug, “haha, you can’t move now~”

He knew Hinata rolled his eyes by now.

“At least I grew a little since the first time we met, Mr.Shindou.”

“You didn’t call me that in _so_ long!”

Hinata chuckled, moving his head a little back. Now he could feel Kaito’s breath on his skin.

Finally, he allowed himself to melt into Kaito’s warmth. Admiring his eyes, and then his lips.

It felt like ages since the last time they could spend some time together.

_Hinata was busy with his work, growing bigger and bigger as years passed. And Kaito with his teaching and courses he had to attend to provide a better education for his student. The school president fell ill due to old age and he knew it was time for him to retire and let someone else fill in._

_After several discussions and voting sessions; Kaito found himself the new president._

_Despite being busy, both of them squeezed some free time from their schedules to meet once or twice a week. At one point they started living together and eventually they got engaged._

Unable to wait any longer, Kaito leaned in and gave the other a passionate kiss. Hinata whimpered a little but gave in right away. They didn’t realize just how much they missed each other.

Cold breezed blew again but they didn’t mind it. they broke their kiss only to kiss again, and again.

“Mmf, maybe we should go inside—“ Hinata was interrupted with another quick kiss.

“Yeah.” Giving him one last kiss, he dragged him inside. They made sure the balcony door was closed tight to prevent anymore more chills to sneak inside.

Hinata shivered a little and sneezed.

Kaito hurried to wrap him in a blanket and guided him to the bed where he lied down. “Wait a sec. also, don’t you dare to leave the bad.”

He didn’t give Hinata a chance to reply and immediately headed to the kitchen.

A few moments later he came back in with hot drinks and treats.

“Hmm, I had a different view of how I wanted this night to be like.”

Kaito forced a biscuit into the other’s mouth, “shush. Health first.”

Hinata angrily chewed the biscuit. “Sure.”

Kaito laughed. “even though you grew older you still manage to be this cute~”

“And even though _you_ grew older you still like to tease me around.”

“Hey, some things never change, eh?”

Hinata pouted and took a sip from his drink. “Hey, Kaito…” he cupped the mug in his hands; admiring the shiny ring he wore.

“Mm?” Kaito was too busy enjoying his drink to say a proper word.

“I love you.”

Kaito almost choked but managed to swallow without causing damage to his throat. “Whoa,” he wiped his chin, “that came outta nowhere.”

“I… I know I wasn’t around that much and… I wasn’t able to give you the love you deserve.”

“Hey—“

“Even the easiest thing… saying those words… I fell short on my side.”

“Hinata listen. I know that you’re busy—“

“Now _you_ listen! It’s not an excuse…” he paused as if to prevent his voice from breaking. “You were always there for me. You comforted me when I needed it… you never failed to smile to me whenever I was with you. I was a fool. I thought you had no worries in the world and started to act selfishly.”

Kaito placed his mug on the night stand next to him. Then took the one in Hinata’s hands and did the same to it. “Is that why you were upset just now?”

“I… I couldn’t even attend your promotion party… and I didn’t even realize that one of your relatives died but long after…” his throat was dry, his eyes hurt.

“Hey, I didn’t want them to make a party. Also, I wasn’t very close to that relative anyway.”

“Despite that, I should have been there for you. But I wasn’t.” Hinata was fighting tears at this point. “I not worthy of being your fiance—“

“Stop! The hell you keep blabbing about?!”

Hinata jumped.

“Stop saying sad things. Stop saying you feel unworthy.” Kaito clenched a fist. “Do you know how many fucked up relationships I’ve been through? None of these ever made me feel like how I do with you! Ever!”

Hinata covered his face in the blankets and gave in to the tears to fall.

“Listen. I wasn’t the greatest partner either… to any of them. But being with you. It made me change… I wasn’t even aware of it until this very moment.”

Hinata was sobbing.

“Look at me, please.”

The guy was a mess. He couldn’t control himself anymore.

Kaito got up and walked to Hinata’s side of the bed. He kneeled on one knee. “Can you look at me now?” Hinata stopped. “Please.” Slowly, he pulled the blanket away from the other’s face. “there, there.” he cupped his face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. Hinata gasped.

“I’m such a baby.”

“No, you’re not. I noticed you were holding back for some while now.” Kaito wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, resting his head on the other's lap. “I love you.”

Hinata couldn’t help a grin. “Love you, too.” He placed a hand on the other’s head.

“You know… watching you work hard made me want to work hard too. And before I knew it, I was promoted. Your existence had a huge positive impact on my life. And let me be selfish and hope you’d stay by my side forever…”

He was hiding his face, but Hinata could see Kaito’s ear turning red. He chuckled and blew air into the red ear.

Kaito jumped.

“You silly. Of course, I’d like to be with you forever.” He teased, even though he knew his face was burning red. And it wasn’t because he was trying not so long ago.

“So, you won’t cancel the wedding?”

“Nope.”

“Do you want to delay it then?”

“No!”

“I see.” Kaito smiled. “Let’s sleep.”

“Yeah.” Before he could get away, Hinata pulled him by the collar and gave him a quick kiss. “Goodnight.”  

 

The week before the wedding passed in a blink and before they knew it they were helping each other with their white tuxedos.

“Gosh. I want to kiss you so bad!” Kaito groaned.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Hinata smiled.

“N, no. I’ll keep it for the cermony…”

“Sure, sure.”

“Also, uh…”

Kaito was having bad time looking at him. When he gave it a better look, he realized he was blushing. The sight only made him blush as well. “Wh-what's wrong?”

“Nothing…” he smiled. “I’ll tell you after we go back home.”

“O, okay.” _‘What did he want to say?’_

 

The ceremony was perfect. And the party was fun. They got to meet each other’s families’ in a more formal manner. And lots of friends attended.

They go the blessings of everyone.

After taking a ton of pictures, they went back home.

 

“So, what were you gonna tell me?” he asked as he undid his shirt’s buttons.

“Hmm.” He inspected the bare part of Hinata’s abdomen for a second. He approached.

Hinata was startled. “What _is_ wrong?”

“Nohing~”

“Those eyes are definitely saying _something_!”

“Hmm~” there he goes again with his humming. “It just occurred to me.”

“That is?”

“That we’ve been dating for quite some time but we never got to do it properly.” He smirked.

“Huh… oh!” Hinata’s painted a deep shade of red. “Now that I think about it… there was always something happening that prevented us from it. either I come back too late to find you asleep or being too tired and such.”

“Yep.”  Standing in front of him, he leaned in and kissed Hinata. “No rush, though.”

“Nah. I’m fine.” Now he was the one to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ kudos and comments are appreciated greatly! also sorry about any mistakes... I didn't proofread it yet...


End file.
